


Comfort - Sheith (Voltron: Legendary Defender)

by sodakooh



Series: Sheith Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a fucking SAVAGE, M/M, Not really romantic, and lance is a fuggin pu$$y, but some hints of love??, not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: Keith has always had a hard time dealing with his emotions. The only way he knew how to manage is to go outside for a walk and simply think.But if 90% of the time, Keith is stuck in space with 6 other people in a spaceship, going outside and thinking might be a but problematic._____Basically, Keith fucking roasts everyone and then feels like sh!t :)





	

"Alright, Paladins, another round!"

Coran's voice boomed through the training room, echoing and bouncing off the walls. It was the only other sound that accompanied the huffing and puffing of the 5 teammates, covered in sweat.

"ugh, again?" groaned Hunk.

"Yep! You can never get enough team bonding, especially while the fate of the universe depends on you five using teamwork to for Voltron!" Coran said, his naturally preppy-sounding voice even preppier, which nobody thought was possible.

 

After a few seconds, the Gladiator's limp, metallic body started moving once more, a humming noise following soon after. The paladins readied themselves once more.

"Increase difficulty," Coran said, earning a groan from both Lance and Hunk.

 

Clangs and bangs were heard. Bayards were out. Grunts and pants echoed along the wall, along with Coran's occasional word of motivation.

 

Although everyone seemed upset and exhausted, Keith was the most evident. he had beads of sweat dripping off him non-stop, and his form became more and more sloppy. Shiro, being the observant leader that he was, was the first to notice his off behaviour. He did not get an opportunity to ask Keith a question, however, because Lance spoke up.

"How ya holdin' up, Keith?" Lance panted out. To Shiro, after observing Keith's behaviour and body language, he knew that Keith was _not_ okay. Just like everyone else. He was exhausted. Maybe Lance's way of keeping himself sane was to make something, _anything_ into some kind of challenge between him and Keith.

If it wasn't evident enough to Lance, Keith simply shot Lance the deadliest glare in his direction, letting out a little grunt. The look nearly made Lance wet himself. It probably could have made _anyone_ wet themself.

 

Just in that one second that Keith let his guard down, the Gladiator charged towards him, full speed.

"Keith, watch it!" Shiro yelled, his feet automatically starting to move on their own.

But Shiro was too late.

The Gladiator whacked on Keith's left shoulder, making Keith shout in pain. Without any hesitation, it used its staff to shove Keith backwards, flying into the wall. He coughed and wheezed as his back made contact with the stiff, white material.

Keith had expected that the Gladiator would have given up and moved onto another target, but no. The Gladiator was directly in front of Keith once more, swinging down at Keith with what felt like the strength of a hundred Galran soldiers. Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance were trying to shoot at it from afar.

 

"Finish stimulation!" Coran's voice echoed, and the Gladiator's body fell limp onto Keith's.

Hunk was the first to run up to him.

"Keith, are you--" hunk started, but Keith let out a loud, outraged grunt as he shoved the robot off him.

"I'm so done with this!" he shouted, making Hunk flinch.

"Woah, Keith's getting a little heated over there. . ." Lance said with a smug face.

Keith pointed his finger at lance and yelled,

"Shut _up,_ Lance! I'm fucking tired of your stupid remarks and your cocky attitude! You think you're better than everyone, when you're _really not!"_

Pidge had made her way closer to Keith, saying a small, "Keith, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he parroted, _"what's the matter_ is that I'm sick ad tired of this! Of all this!" Keith shouted, making wide gestures with his arms.

"I'm tired of Lance's stupid antics, and Hunk's fear of _literally everything,_ and--and Allura's **'I'm the princess, I know everything'** attitude, and even Shiro, who acts like nothing ever phases him!" Keith yelled, pointing at everybody he mentioned.

He ripped off his Paladin helmet and slammed it onto the ground with a grunt. "I'm done!" he yelled before storming out of the room, off to who-knows-where.

 

All four Paladins stood there, shocked. Lance even looked like he was fighting back tears.

Pidge was the first to speak up. "Woah. . ." she whispered, "I've never seen Keith blow up like that. . ."

Lance took in a shakey breath. "Me neither," he muttered before looking at his boots.

"Shiro?" Pidge asked, examining his features. "I'm going to go talk to him--"

"No," Shiro said, cutting her off, "don't. Keith needs time to cool his head."

"I'm sure it could cool faster if I shot ice at it--"

"Lance, enough."

 

During dinner that night, nobody dared speak about what had been said. Keith hadn't made an appearance and honestly, it started to worry Shiro.

Allura reached her hand out to gently hold Shiro's arm. "Don't worry," she said, "Keith will be fine."

Shiro nodded, gently moving the green goop around on his dish. "Yeah, but it's not like Keith to blow up like this."

Lance sounded like he nearly choked on his "food".

"It's _not like him?_ Really, Shiro? He's gotten into loads of fights with me!"

Pidge snorted. "That's because _you_ always provoke him," she said with a smirk.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Uh, I can settle this," Hunk spoke up, then turned towards Lance, "You do."

This made Lance sink in his seat.

Shiro stood up abruptly. "i'm going to go find him," he said, then started to walk out.

 

Shiro walked through the many halls of the castle, making his way to the room he's walked to quite a few times.

Shiro wondered what he should say. Should he start off with a joke? All Shiro knew were really corny puns, though. How was Keith feeling now? Would he be yelled at again or was Keith calmer now?

Shiro had no clue. Regardless of what shiro worried about, he continued to walk straight down the path and stopped when he found a familiar door.

 

With a deep inhale, Shiro knocked 3 times, the door making soft, metallic clangs.

"Keith?" Shiro called out, "Are you there?"

Silence.

"Keith, come on. Don't ignore me. I just want to talk."

Finally, an answer, but it wasn't the tone of voice Shiro expected.

"Why would you want to talk to me after all those mean things I said?" Keith's wavering, low voice came, muffled from the door interfering. 

Shiro's heart cracked. Was Keith crying?

"Please, just open the door," Shiro said again.

 

With a little pause, Shiro could hear bedsheets shifting, followed by footsteps. The door opened with a mechanical whirr, revealing a red, puffy-eyed Keith with his arms wrapped around himself. Without a word, he turned back around and sat down on his bed.

Shiro followed him, sitting himself besides Keith. Shiro watched as Keith sat with his legs off the bed, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey," Shiro started, "what's going on? Are you alright?"

Keith bit the inside of his cheek, his eyebrows furrowing together. "No, I'm not."

Shiro shifted on the bed so that his entire body was facing Keith, giving his undivided attention. "What's happening?"

"I, uh," Keith said hesitantly. He never actually opened up to someone like this. One of the main reasons was out if fear.

Keith took in a shaky breath before forcing himself to speak. "When I was back on Earth, every time I felt any strong emotion. . . w-whether it was anger or joy or whatever--I went outside to isolate myself and relax," he started, "but ever since we started this whole 'Defending the universe' thing, I haven't been able to really relax and go outside. I've been internalizing a lot of things and I-I, I just. . . I lashed out at you all."

Shiro's face turned into one of concern as he noticed Keith tearing up.

 

It was strange. Shiro didn't even tell his body to move. The next thing he knew, he had his arms wrapped completely around Keith, head burying itself in Keith's neck.

When Shiro realized what he had done, he panicked.

_Shit, why did I do that? I have to let go!_ he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to let go, Shiro felt two hands make their way around his torso, shaking and trembling. Keith buried his face into Shiro's shirt, muffling his sobs with it.

 

Shiro didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. All he knew that he would stay with Keith until he was feeling better.

 

Shiro was the first to pull away. "Hey," he started softly, "look at me."

Keith looked up, his face red and wet with tears. Shiro gently wiped underneath his eyes with a kind smile.

"Keith, you don't have to internalize things, alright? You can talk to me."

Keith nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. . . I-I'm sorry for saying all those bad things."

Shiro chuckled. "Don't worry, it's fine. I think the person you should apologize to is Lance."

Keith raised his eyebrow.

With a grin and a suggestive smirk, he said, "Lance almost started crying. I've never seen him so devastated."

Keith couldn't help but laugh, although he _did_ still feel guilty. "Alright, alright. I'll go apologize to everyone."

 

Keith stood up, followed by Shiro. They both walked out of the room, side by side, in silence.

"Hey, Shiro?" Keith spoke up.

"Hm?"

The male hesitantly opened his mouth with the lightest tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Thank you. For, uh, for believing in me."

Shiro stopped walking for a split second, then continued with a grin that he couldn't hide.

"No problem."

 


End file.
